Legacy calendar views in scheduling applications provide limited information. Alternatively, the legacy calendar views in scheduling applications provide excessive information. Legacy calendar views are usually used in detailed configurations for daily and weekly actions. However, users are underserved in long term synapsis of associated actions in legacy calendar views. Addition of actions and other items into legacy calendar views prove challenging for long term synapsis of associated actions.